


No More Secrets

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Fanfiction, Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader and Javi both got kidnapped and tortured for information. She gets injured in front of Javi’s eyes. Escobar’s man aims her to kill this time and Javi doesn't know what to do.





	No More Secrets

The straps avidly bit into the soft flesh as your body convulsed at the pain. You were tied to a chair right in front of your partner, watching as your kidnappers tortured him. Javier’s hands were bound too as he knelt on the ground covered with sweat, blood and dirt, trying to catch his breath after the last punch in his stomach.

When the volley of blows stopped he understood exactly what was going to happen. There are more painful ways of torturing a man and one of those ways leads through the heart.

Roughly fisting his hand into your hair, the main kidnapper ran a knife along your jawline, causing you to swallow down a whine and grab the arms of the chair with all your might. Your nostrils expanded as you breathed deeply fighting against a rising panic then your eyes drifted to him. Javier’s gaze flared up with anger and fear at the sight of the knife and a shout of helpless wrath formed in his throat.

“Don’t touch her, you sick fuck!” He shouted, spitting blood as he spoke.

“Oh, you’re not hot for her or anything, are you?” The man asked, viciously grinning into your face.

“Yeah, pretty nice piece of meat. I wonder if she tastes as delicious as she looks.” He continued, cutting down the buttons of your shirt slowly, one after another until your breasts were revealed in only the bra. Pressing the knife onto your breast he slid its spine along your skin then paused. 

The moldy room suddenly felt a little smaller and darker as Pablo Escobar stepped in. He exchanged a few words in Spanish with the torturers then switched to English.

“Shoot her.”

Javier raged and struggled and his cries had a hollow empty sound in the room. The air seemed leaden and you found it taxing to draw a deep breath. You clenched your jaw and looked down the barrel of the gun. Everything else around you came to a halt and a great, shocking clarity pounded through you. You were ready to die.

Then all at once, there was a voice.

“I’m the informer!”

Javier’s words echoed in your head and sent a great rush of blood through your veins.

“The link to Los Pepes. I can help you take them down.” He continued in Spanish and stared intently at Pablo.

“A useful information at last! And you want your girlfriend alive in return, I presume.”

Your Spanish improved a lot since you came to Colombia but you couldn’t believe your ears.

“Alive and unharmed.” Javi nodded, still unable to look into your eyes. You pressed your mouth into a thin line feeling betrayed, but being alive.

After the two men discussed the details of the ambush Pablo signaled his men to release Javier and shook hands with him. They left the locale as if nothing had happened there.

Javier cut your straps off and tried to help you up from the chair but you pushed him roughly away. His chest tightened.

“Los Pepes, huh? I can’t believe you lied to me… to your partner, your friend!”

“I’m not proud of myself, but I had to do something!”

“Something stupid? And reckless and…” The breath caught in your throat and you burst into a hysterical sob. First the kidnapping, the torturing, facing with death, and now this! There was too many, too fast to absorb. Javier embraced you and held you as close as he could to keep you from falling.

“That’s why I did it alone… to keep you out of trouble.” He said, unaware of his delicate situation. You had a sharp indrawn breath of shock and dismay.

“Holy shit! I should be grateful for that! Thank you, Javi! You’re so kind for lying to me… Didn’t work, I guess. Cause we’re in a big fat trouble now, right?!”

Javier couldn’t summon a reply. You let yourself flop back down on the chair you were tied to only minutes ago, drawing the buttonless shirt close about you and studying the sad, surprised expression on Javier’s face then let out a sigh.

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from me?” You asked, relenting a little but startled at the look in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Javier! What is it?”

He knelt before you and took your hands into his, carefully running his thumbs over the raw skin on your wrists. His touch sent an unexpected delight down your spine.

“My feelings.” He whispered.

“Feelings. What feelings?”

“My feelings for you.” He repeated, thinking about the fact how close he was to losing you and how much he would regret it if he didn’t confess.

With light force, he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss came so suddenly, you couldn’t decide between pulling away or moving your lips. Your mind went blank and you were frozen in place, eyes wide, brows knitted.

Javier’s cheeks seemed a bit flushed as he unattached his lips from yours. He was confused.

“No more secrets?” Your voice was barely audible but serious.

“No more secrets.” He affirmed and you pulled him back to your mouth, kissing him with a soft passion and blooming love.


End file.
